


The Suffering Man

by shingo_the_pest



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Horror, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingo_the_pest/pseuds/shingo_the_pest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay Juudaime."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suffering Man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [LJ](http://shingo-the-pest.livejournal.com/98759.html).

Tsuna's heart beat frantically. The dying will pills were gone, his gloves had been taken away, and no matter how he squirmed against the ropes tying his hands and his feet, he couldn’t get away. He had tried sitting up, but couldn’t. He rested his temple on the cold concrete and prayed.

This building was abandoned, and rusty nails littered the floor. The man who had tied him up stood over a workbench. On the table there were vials and powders, weapons and blades, papers of notes, reports, and lots of explosives.

"G-gokudera-kun, please, please let me go," Tsuna begged.

The man who was but wasn't Gokudera paused what he was doing and looked at Tsuna with sad, sad eyes. "It's okay Juudaime." A syringe was poked through the rubber top of a medical vial, the plunger pulled, filling the syringe. The fluid looked green and toxic.

"What is that?" Tsuna whispered from the floor.

The man glanced at Tsuna, seeing small limbs and a scared expression. He said nothing, but his sorrowful eyes said death. Tsuna trembled.

"Don't. Please, please don't. You don’t have to," Tsuna begged.

The man exhaled slowly, and his eyes looked defeated. “Yes I do.”

This man, covered in scars, had eyes as lonely and desperate as the Gokudera waiting outside Tsuna's coffin. This man had knocked the teenage Yamamoto and Gokudera on their asses, had fought off Ryohei and I-pin, had fought off _Hibari_ , had done something to Chrome that sent her into a coma. He had stumbled when he saw Bianchi, but he had been able to knock her down when she faltered to hurt him. And Reborn had collapsed whenever the man came near, body suddenly weak at the man’s presence, though he had had just enough strength to clip the man in the ear, giving the rest of them enough time to run away. Reborn had told them to warn Colonello, Lal Mirch, all the Arcobaleno of this man, but Tsuna didn’t know if the others had yet or not. He didn’t know if they were okay or not, if they were looking for him, or bleeding to death.

This man had stalked them, fought them, had torn each of them down as if he knew exactly how they worked, as if he fought all of them before, and all the while he had looked at Tsuna with the same dedicated eyes that Gokudera-kun looked at him, with a gaze that told Tsuna he would give the world, the moon, the universe. That painful gaze had seen horrors, had sent Mukuro spiraling back into hell.

The man who had Gokudera's long fingers, who smelled like the same bitter smoke, crouched in front of Tsuna, ran his fingers through Tsuna's hair, then gently grasped the boy's head, and put the syringe to his neck. "This will be quick. It’s painless. You won't feel a thing," the man soothed. A thumb stroked Tsuna’s cheek.

"I don't understand," Tsuna sobbed.

"I don't want you to have to," Gokudera answered.


End file.
